Mr Hottie
by leopardcrazy
Summary: Student/Teacher relationship. Mulder is the teacher and of course Scully is his student
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know that this scenario is familiar at this website with "There's a Class for This"…the writer of that story did give me inspiration but I hope you guys don't think I am stealing her idea. I have read three student/teacher relationship stories and even though I love them…they are usually missing something for me. Either one is just about sex or one doesn't have any sex at all and then some chapters just lose my interest. I am just creating my own version. I don't know where this is going or how I want them to move to a relationship so any ideas would be great. I hope you like this version too and I don't want any reviews saying how this topic is so wrong…this is FANFICTION…it's not real! We are allowed to be creative and have fun…Gillian and David are 8 yrs apart in real life and I'm only making them 10 in this story…so back off. Sorry I had to vent…well thanks for reading! :)**

Today is the first day of my senior year…the year everyone can't wait for and counts down days by putting x's on their calendars. My senior schedule is packed, full of AP courses and no open periods because my god-forsaken parents and their pressure to have a perfect daughter who will attend medical school. I have been brought up in a catholic family who believes in ethical values, no sex before marriage, and other hypocritical values that no one can really abide by. I feel that this year will be my stepping out stage, revealing my true colors and finding my identity. I am only 16 years old but starting college courses my senior year, I had the privilege to skip a grade. Now I have no friends my age and rarely keep up with any real friends since my navy family moves every other year…oh well this is my last year and last move. I have stayed at the school for almost three years so I'm pretty familiar with most of my fellow classmates. My closest friend is Monica Reyes. Her boyfriend, John Doggett, is one of my closest friends too. I have dated some guys but no one really draws my interest; most males my age are too immature and my willingness to have my father's acceptance makes me drawn to older men…not that I'm complaining. Last year I lost my virginity to my two year boyfriend Ethan. He seemed to be the perfect man for me, funny, popular, not attractive in the body image but made up for in personality. But all he wanted was sex and strung me along while he cheated with other girls. I will never understand men and the reason to cheat, it's like just dump the one you no longer care about…it hurts much less. But anyways, I am through with him and focusing on my studies, trying to find which direction I want to go to in my life and deciding if being a doctor and practicing medicine is my dream or my parents.

**First day of school: 8:00 am**

"Dana wake up!" Missy yelled from downstairs

My older sister is the same grade as me because I was able to skip grades, she always hated it but we are still practically best friends and joined at the hip. We have a love/hate relationship that family members have. The people you truly love are the only ones you can truly hate. It's sad but true.

"Alright!" I yell back. I hate getting up for school…I have this routine of waking up after hearing my beeping alarm and slamming my fist on the snooze button and finally waking up after swearing like a sailor from the pain in my hand and the fact that I'm really not a morning person. I finally drag my limp body in the shower and get ready for the last first day of my high school experience. I decided in the summer that I will be a new person this year after my breakup and the fact that I want to individualize myself…it's going to be my wild teen year. I decided to wear tight dark wash skinny jeans with my sliver pumps and silver sweater that is tighter on me than my own skin. It shows enough breasts to get attention without being exposed. I hide my revealing shirt under my white jacket and zip it up before the parents try to lecture. I put on my makeup which is darker and more dramatic than usual, but nothing clownish. I straighten my hair so the length can lay at my shoulders. I flip the ends to add a little something something and then head out the door to our car. Missy has a huge smile on her face because I actually look almost as pretty as her. She feels it's her influence that changed me but she is far from the truth. I managed to get out of the house before the rest of the family sees my appearance; I rather just hear it at the end of the day. While Missy drives, I have to hear her daily gossip and reflecting thoughts on my new attire.

"You will make him so jealous!" Missy says through her thousand watt smile

"I don't want to make him jealous, I'm doing this for me and not him"

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that"

While she parks in the student parking lot I look out the window and see most of my classmates huddled around their cars with coffee in their hands and having the windows rolled down to blast a familiar tune. When we finally get out of the car, Missy ditches me and run towards her groups of friends. I moan to myself and decide to walk towards the gate and look for the location of my first class. Right now I am regretting wearing these heels but it's too late now to change. I see a few people staring and wearing a "is that a new girl?" look on their face. Oh well…if I'm not recognized then it must be a good thing. I finally see Monica opening her locker and I walk towards her. She looks at me and drops the book she was currently holding.

"Dana! Damn girl, what was he thinking letting you go"

"Why does everyone say that?! Was I so ugly before??"

"No, but u look sexier"

"Good answer" I giggle

"What is your first class?"

" AP Government"

"Uhhh good luck, well let me see your schedule so I can see if we have any classes together" I hand her my slip of paper and she smiles

"Oh we have have AP psychology 6th period together with Mr. Mulder and also AP Chemistry 3rd period with Mr. Lewis" she explains.

"Cool" I reply.

The bell rings and I head to my history class that I see no point to attending since our government likes to edit our books so profusely and only give us these half about our nation, but they do paint a fairly nice picture. My first two classes go by in a blur and when I met up with Monica in Chem, my mood brightens when I see a friendly face. Monica saved me a seat in the back of the room that would give us privacy to talk.

"Have you heard of the new psychology teacher we have?"

"Umm no what about him?"

"He's a total hunk! He's only like 26 years old and has no ring on the finger. Every girl in this school is totally taken with him…including me! Don't tell John but when I saw him passing the halls I swear I almost fainted. Someone like him belongs on the cover of GQ"

"Well I don't see why people get so excited over a teacher, it's unrealistic that a teacher will fall for a student. So I wouldn't hold my breath Monica."

"I know but it is nice to dream. Just wait till u see him in 6th period. I bet this will be the only class you get an A- in."

"Sure."

By the time lunch comes around, rumors are flying the I'm trying to get Ethan back by dressing the way I am but my new attitude doesn't let it phase me. Sure a couple of guys have asked me out but I am not agreeing to some hormone sexed teenage boy who can't control the bulge in their pants when I walk by.

Finally 6th period roams around and I meet Monica in the hallway and await to see this famous Mr. Mulder. When she opens the door my mouth opens wide and I can't help if a little drool comes out. Just the image of his shirt rolled up to his elbows and his feet prompted up on the desk is so arousing that I am frozen in place by the front door. Monica has to shove me to a seat in order to snap me out of my dreary state.

"Omg girl you got it bad. Worse than me!" she laughs.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I deny.

"Well too bad he doesn't notice any girls in here. He must have a girlfriend at home or maybe fiancée" I don't know why but my heart drops to my stomach after she says that.

After roll is called, I try to focus my attention on the words he is saying… but thank god it is only the first day and he is just going over the syllabus, because I can't hear a word that is coming from that mouth…with that plump lower lip! I'm in heaven. I still don't see the logic the school district had when they hired him…how could any of the girls learn anything from this class. The only thing we will learn is the falsehood image of the perfect man.

I just give up and lay my head on the desk and close my eyes, waiting for the bell to ring. Monica is giving me the "I know girl!" look, while she attentively pays attention to the rest of the lecture. I casually look across the room for familiar faces or anything to distract my mind from forming indecent thoughts about a man I'll never have a chance in hell of having. As I'm looking from one familiar face to another, I notice Ethan is in this class. Just fucking great! Not only do I have to dodge one guy…but two! My face turns to a grimace when I see Ethan has caught my eyes on him and winks…that egotistical jackass thinks he can just do that and I'll follow him like a puppy again. Plz! Well I just roll my eyes and put my face back down on my desk to clear my mind and surrender to the darkness behind my eyelids. This year is just going to be full of drama. I can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok this chapter is a little different. The Scully in this story is a little more daring and since shes young, she can have a dirty mind! So I am warning the readers out there...it might ruin the old image of Scully. I don't think the rating is mature, I basically wrote this to have fun with the characters. Well if readers don't like it, I will probably not finish this and will work on some other topic and create a third story. _

I didn't get a syllabus during the class because I wasn't paying attention….so luck has it that after the bell rings I have to walk up to Mr. Mulder's desk.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asks

"Yeah…uh I didn't get a syllabus, they must have missed me when they were passed out"

"Oh no problem, gorgeous" My eyes go wide and almost popped out of their sockets. Did he just say that or is that my libido talking?

"Oh sorry I shouldn't have said that" He apologizes. Wow he really did say that! He made my day!

I smile even wider and say "I wont tell anyone" I swear I see his pupils dilate. God who is this girl…I never flirt like this! Man I'm so whipped.

"So what's your name?" He changes the subject

"Dana, Dana Scully"

"Nice to meet you Dana" He shuffles through some papers and hands me a sheet.

"Well thanks for the syllabus, I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"No problem" Then he turns to face his computer and I continue out of the class room. I don't know why but I have a feeling there was a pair of eyes on my ass while I walked out.

That night I decided I had a new crush. God he was the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on…including those I fantasized on my horny days when my shower massager was my best friend and a nameless actor was on my mind. But last night the word "Mulder" was on my lips, and I smiled at the thought.

And whenever a girl has a new crush…it basically means new wardrobe!

The next morning I decided to wear a skirt and god it was short, but I knew I couldn't go to school looking like a slut; previous girls had tried and were sent home. Poor idiots weren't smart enough to be sneaky about it. I bought a skirt that was easy rolled up. And I knew the exact moment I would do it. I left my room and headed for Missy's car. My mom and sister were both suspicious of what was under my morning coat since my legs were bare and my face had more make up then they have ever previously seen. The very moment we were out of the driveway Missy started giving me the third degree.

"So who's the guy"

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that, if u were just trying to make Ethan jealous you would have just dressed hot like you did yesterday, instead you are wearing so much make up I don't even recognize you and I bet you have something slutty under that coat since you're not leaving it open and I can't see any jeans or a normal length skirt/dress. So give….who is the guy?"

"Cant I just look and dress like every other walking female at the school?!"

"No, because you're the type who rarely does something this drastic. This is not like you Dana. You must have a new crush you want to notice you."

"Well I'm not spilling, so you just need to drop it"

"Fine. You know I'm here for you, you can tell me anything. I will never judge, I hope you know that"

"Of course missy but I need some things I need to keep to myself"

"Ok well good luck, even though I feel bad for the bastard. God u look amazing, I think even if you're not naked under that jacket he will fall at your knees. I can officially say I am no longer the pretty sister. Now you know why I hide the make up from you, plus you have a better body and boobs. I just got the height."

"Man I love you when you say things like that! Lying straight through your teeth!" I smile and we laugh while we walk to class

The whole day goes by in a blur. I will not take off my jacket until I get to sixth period and I've ignored the stares and whispers. Monica tried to rip it off me in the bathroom, so now I have to pee because I'm too damn scared to get trapped in a stall with her again. Oh well, I hope it's worth it in the end.

Finally 6th period arrives and Monica meets me outside my locker.

"So are you just cold or are u really naked under there…did u miss laundry day or something?"

"No, I can honestly tell you I am not naked. Sorry to disappoint you"

"Uhh fine… let's just get over with our last class already"

We enter the room and walk to our adjacent seats. Before I sit down, I open the sash of my coat and start to unbutton it slowly, while the class fills out. Monica gets an excited yelp in, when she sees what I'm doing. And then I hear her and a few others gasp when they see my outfit. I'm dressed like a school girl. I got the red v-neck sweater and the plaid skirt that matches. I have this amazing Victoria's Secret push-up bra and it's like I grew a size! I have my own dirty little secret. I have to carefully sit down so I don't show anything, I don't want these perverts seeing anything!

"Oh my god Dana! You….you…god I have no words. Man do you want that man to get fired??! You know the poor teacher will have no choice but to look at you, hell I think his eyes bugged out once he took his eyes of the black board! He heard the whole class gasp and had to see what the commotion was. Man he instantly sat down, he probably has a hard on the size of Alaska! I bet you ten bucks he won't get up this whole period"

I lean over to her side and whisper in her ear "I like the attention." I chuckle when I see Monica get a little pink in the ears and sucks in her breath. I love playing with her. I can only get away with saying these things to her.

"God Dana what happened to you??"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Hell no, I was just curious why the sudden change. Well good luck girl but I wish you should have told me, I could have saved yourself the heartache. He's dating some woman; I saw them kiss this morning as she dropped him off. She looks older than him…he could do much better but I think he has a thing for brunettes"

"I don't want to date him or having anything to do with him. He is my teacher Monica. I just like getting attention. After Ethan…I need an ego boost. If he looks and likes what he sees…hey I won't stop him. Plus I know I enjoy the view. He's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"Yes he is! I don't know if I can talk to you anymore, especially not in here…we will talk later after class! I know you probably don't want the whole class to know you are trying to make a poor innocent man commit a felony!"

"Ok your right, but meet me like 15 mins after class. I have a feeling I might get confused about some subjects during lecture"

She just laughs and turns to the front of the class and the bells rings seconds later. Monica was right, Mr. Mulder never got up out of his seat. I was a little concerned since that bodily function seems to be a little uncomfortable but serves him right to kiss another woman! Haha I can't believe I act like I have ownership over this man already. The class was actually pretty interesting, he's really a brilliant man who should be working in a college campus and earn a professor's salary, but my luck has it he settled for a college prep class. After the bell rings, I see students get up from their seats and I seductively stand up and turn around so my ass is in his direction to get my jacket. I wink at Monica. She has the most hilarious expression; I wish I had my camera.

I hang my jacket over my elbow, pick up my purse and hang it over my shoulder and then turn around and head for his desk. I swear I hear him take an extra breath. My heels clicking on the linoleum floor are the only sounds in the room. It almost seems to be my dramatic music out of a bad porn movie. I can't help but smirk at the thought.

"I'm sorry to bug you again Mr. Mulder, but I have a few questions"

"Was my lecture not clear for you?" he says a little higher than usual

"Who says my questions are about the class?" I say a little more slowly

"Umm…ok. What questions do you have?"

_Alright that's it. I know it's a bad place to stop but I have writer's block. Obviously, I'm not going to write a story where they go at it like animals…that's not the mulder/scully way. It will be a little time before anything develops. Hope you guys like the chapter. This is just some funny fantasy that most girls have when we have a hot teacher…and it makes it a hundred times better if it's Mulder and Scully who are acting it out. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"What made you decide to teach here? I saw the oxford graduate certificate hanging on the wall…and I take it that means you could easily teach at a more prestigious high school or even at a university, so I'm guessing it's for personal reasons?"

"Yeah…I left oxford after living there for a few years after my graduation. I stayed for…personal reasons and something didn't work out, so I left. One of my school friends told me there was an opening here and I took the first opportunity offered that would let me leave."

"Ouch. I take it was a bad breakup." she chuckled

"Is it that obvious?!" Mr. Mulder asked amazed

"To me it is. But I guess it has something to do with my bad breakup I experienced last year. I can relate."

"Yeah, but there is one big difference…I'm an adult that had a serious committed relationship, not some puppy love" Mr. Mulder sneered

Once the word "adult" entered her ears, her mouth pursed and her eyebrow rose. How dare this guy assume she fell under the norm stereotype of a 16 year old girl?! I must have assumed too much from his good looks. Obviously he was just that, a pretty face. Someone nice to look at but a total asshole once their mouth opened. Well I guess this crush is over…what a shame. God is there anyone at this school date-worthy?

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that I'm some flaky teenager who has no sense of reality and can't comprehend how real relationships are experienced! You know you should never judge someone until you get to know them, but I guess I assumed that since you're an "adult" you should know that already. Well I'm sorry to bother you with my inconvenient questions, I take it you are one of those teachers who doesn't like to converse with their students. Have a nice day Mr. Mulder."

Dana abruptly turned around and headed for the door, never once looking back to see Mr. Mulder's apologetic facial expression.

**That night: Scully Residence**

"Missy, do you have anyone you can set me up with?"

"Huh? I thought you already had your sights set on someone. Don't tell me he rejected you?! Aww sis, you can still get him back, just try harder."

"No, that's not it, I was never into anyone!"

"Ok if you want my help, you have to be honest with me. Take it or leave it"

"Fine. If you must know, I did have a crush on some guy but after talking to him and getting to know him better, I found out he wasn't the guy I imagined. It was a big disappointment. He's just not the guy for me."

"Oh, that sucks. Yeah some guys turn out to be real jerks. Well at least you got out of that one before it turned into something."

"So you do you know anyone?"

"Well I heard through the grapevine that Bryan Jayden had a crush on you. Ever since he saw your new look, he's been bragging in the locker-room about how hot you look. That Ethan was an idiot for leaving you."

"Really?! Bryan…the all star of the basketball team, that Bryan!"

"Yes. I don't know why you are so surprised. You are beautiful Dana and so smart. Most guys don't ask you out because they are intimated, not because they don't find you attractive."

"Thanks Missy! So are you sure I'm not committing social suicide by acting interested, because if you are just trying making a fool out of me, I'll never forgive you Missy!"

"I promise sis, he's into you."

"So what should I do? Go to a game?"

"That sounds like a good idea but maybe you should talk to him in between classes or something like that. Tell him that you are going to watch and cheer for him at the game. So he knows you are interested…u know"

"Yeah, that sounds good. God, I'm nervous Missy. I really want to get out there, this is my last year and I really want to make it special. I need a boyfriend! I deserve one!" Scully smiled mischievously

"Wow I'm so happy with your new attitude! You're like a different person, but it's not a bad thing. Not at all. I love the new you. I guess it might not be the end of the world to have my younger sister in the same grade as me!"

"Haha Missy. Well can you help me pick out what to wear for Bryan. I need my hot sister's advice."

"Omg yes! We are gonna have so much fun this year! My sister is turning into a girly-girl, thank you god!"

The girls giggled all night. They didn't go to bed till the early morning, talking till 2am about potential boys and dirty thoughts. Sometimes it was just awesome being a girl.

The next morning Dana had walked up to Bryan and told him she was going to his game on Friday night. Bryan was so shocked that he had trouble speaking a complete sentence, but overall Dana thought it was sweet. He seemed to be a nice guy and definitely worth her time.

Once the lunch bell rang, Dana stayed behind in her Chemistry class to finish the lab. By the time she left the halls were empty. When she walked by Mr. Mulder's room, the doors sprang open, almost knocking her in the face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" Mr. Mulder exclaimed

"I'm not surprised" Dana whispered under her breath. Even though she hated this guy, he was her teacher and she had to respect him.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?"

"No. Well it's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going." Dana was about to maneuver pass him but he blocked her way with his body.

"I'm really sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I did assume you were like every other adolescent girl. I guess I have a habit of listening to my instincts and being cocky of them. My spooky sensibility must have been wrong…this is a first."

"Spooky?"

"Umm yeah that was one of my nicknames…well its not important. I just wanted to apologize. I want this year to go well and I would hate it if one of my students hated me on my third day here."

"Oh I don't hate you, maybe irritated, but I don't hate you." Dana crookedly smiled.

"Well I hope you can forget that incident. Let's start anew. But I should mention you were wrong before."

"About what?"

"I am one of those teachers who likes to converse with his students. I actually think student/teacher relationships are more beneficial. When the student is afraid of their instructor, it makes them more reluctant to express their thoughts and opinions."

"Well I guess we both made wrong assumptions of one another."

"Are you headed out to lunch?"

"Yeah. I just stayed behind to finish my lab."

"Well I'm on my way out as well." Mr. Mulder got his keys out of his pocket and locked the door. He then went to Dana's side and put his hand on her lower back and walked her out to the parking lot. Maybe this teacher wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
